


2:4 - Advent Advent

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adventskalender, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 Drabbles zu 24 Pairings und Freundschaften</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Dezember

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte, dieses Jahr versuch ich mich mal an einem Adventskalender. Und auch noch auf Deutsch. Oh je.
> 
> Die Länge wird sich pro Drabble zwischen 200 und 500 Worten belaufen. Manche haben mehr mit Weihnachten zu tun, manche weniger und einige... fast gar nichts.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (außer vielleicht meinen Worten) und vor allem niemand in dieser Story. Ich kenne die dargestellten Personen nicht persönlich und behandele sie wie Charaktere. Alle beschriebenen Handlungen sind pure Fiktion, für meine eigene und hoffentlich auch eure Unterhaltung geschrieben.

** 1\. Dezember **

_ Manuel Neuer/Kevin Großkreutz _

 

 

„Ich verbring doch meine Weihnachten nicht in München. Das kannst du vergessen!“

Kevin hatte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt und versuchte sich, während er schimpfte, die Schuhe zu binden.

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung schallte ihm Lachen entgegen. „Man, das war ein Scherz. Natürlich komm ich Weihnachten nach Hause, du Knalltüte.“

„Selber Knalltüte. Du erzählst ja ständig so einen Mist, ich blick kaum noch durch, was du ernst meinst und was nicht.“

„Vom Mist erzählen musst du grad reden“, gab Manuel zurück und Kevin schnaubte laut, griff nun seine Jacke von der Garderobe.

„Willst du mich weiter beleidigen? Dann leg ich jetzt nämlich auf und komm' hoffentlich noch pünktlich zum Training.“

Und wenn er zu spät kam würde ihn der Trainer bestimmt nicht am nächsten Wochenende nach dem Spiel nach München fahren lassen. Aber das konnte er Manu ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Hauptsächlich, weil Bastian und Mats ihn dann monatelang auslachen würden.

„Dann geh halt. Vielleicht gewinnt ihr dann auch mal wieder“, sagte Manu und Kevin konnte den spöttischen Unterton viel zu gut heraushören.

„Arschloch“, knurrte er.

„Ich lieb dich auch.“

Kevin grinste und legte auf. Soweit kam's ja noch. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung schob er das Handy in die Jacke, hob dafür seine Tasche vom Boden auf und war dann schon zur Tür raus.

Gewinnen mussten Sie am Freitag. Und dann konnte er Manu am Samstag seine blöden Sprüche austreiben.

 


	2. 2. Dezember

** 2\. Dezember **

_ Cristiano Ronaldo/Mesut Özil  
(Und so ungefähr das halbe Real Madrid Team) _

 

Mesut war sich nicht sicher, was er hier tat. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände waren schweißnass und am Spiel lag es ganz sicher nicht, da Madrid mit 2:0 führte.

Lukas hatte ihm davon abgeraten aber Mesut hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, auf Lukas zu hören. Und Per war sowieso auf seiner Seite gewesen. Also hatte Mesut sich eine Karte fürs Spiel besorgt – okay, eigentlich hatte er Sami angerufen und _Sami_ hatte ihm eine Karte fürs Spiel besorgt.

Und nun war er hier, saß neben Sami und wäre am liebsten wieder gegangen. Aber er wusste, dass Sami mindestens Iker von seinem kleinen Stunt erzählt hatte und wenn er nicht brav sitzen blieb, würde er sich später ein paar sauber gewählte Worte anhören müssen. Vermutlich auch noch dreisprachig.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie im Fernsehen sowieso schon in Großaufnahme zu sehen gewesen.

Am Ende stand Sami mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auf und zog Mesut mit sich. „Oh man, ich freu mich auf die Gesichter“, verkündete er und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in die Katakomben.

Vor der Tür zur Kabine blieb Mesut einen Moment stehen. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt kein Recht hier zu sein. Er sah ein wenig hilflos zu Sami und Sami rollte die Augen. „Na komm, du Held“, sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

Das freudige Stimmengewirr, das ihnen entgegen schlug, ebbte für einen Moment ab, als sie Sami sahen doch Sami winkte nur kurz in die Runde. „Ich hab euch wen mitgebracht“, sagte er, trat beiseite und schob Mesut vor sich her.

Sergio war der erste, der einen lauten Freudenlaut von sich gab, auf sie zustürmte und Mesut umarmte. Marcelo war der zweite, doch da hatte Mesut über Sergios Schulter schon Cristiano erspäht.

Und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Cristiano stand wie eingefroren mitten im Raum – barfuß, das Trikot noch in der Hand, sah so aus, als wäre er schon auf halbem Weg zur Dusche gewesen.

Es wurde still in der Kabine, bis Iker sich erbarmte und alle verbliebenen Spieler in die Dusche scheuchte. Nur Cristiano blieb, wo er war.

Selbst Sami schien sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben, denn als Mesut sich aus seiner Schockstarre löste, war auch er verschwunden.

„Cris...“, sagte er, so leise, dass er Angst hatte, ihm würde gleich vollkommen die Stimme versagen.

Cristianos Hand zuckte.

„Cristiano“, sagte Mesut, nun ein wenig kräftiger. Damit kam Bewegung in Cristiano – er überbrückte die Meter, die sie trennten, in drei großen Schritten und stand dann direkt vor Mesut. Er atmete schwer und einen Moment lang beobachtete Mesut nur das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, dann spürte er plötzlich zwei warme Hände an seinen Wangen.

„Du hast dir lange genug Zeit gelassen“, sagte er und für einen Moment hatte Mesut Angst, dass es zu lang gewesen war. Doch dann küsste ihn Cristiano und verbannte diese Zweifel.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, ja, aber mit dem Zögern war es nun vorbei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaa, ich weiß, Sami spielt heute und Cris dafür nicht. Aber ich kann ja leider nicht in die Zukunft sehen :( Wollte lieber nicht Toni auf die Tribüne pflanzen. ;)


	3. 3. Dezember

** 3\. Dezember **

_ Marco Reus/Mario Götze _

 

Verletzt zu sein mochte ja nicht viele Vorteile haben, aber manchmal konnte Marco die Schattenseiten schon ausblenden. Klar war er frustriert und hätte seine Zeit lieber in Dortmund auf dem Trainingsgelände verbracht als im Bett zu liegen und ohne Krücken nicht vom Schlafzimmer zum Bad zu kommen. Aber wenn das Bett, in dem er aufwachte, 600 Kilometer weiter südlich lag als sein eigenes und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Mario beherbergte, dann ließ ihn das die Schmerzen wenigstens für eine Weile vergessen.

Nur lag Mario leider nicht neben ihm, als er aufwachte und Marco richtete sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass es noch früh war, er also nicht lange genug geschlafen haben konnte um zu verpassen, wie Mario die Wohnung verließ.

Bevor er jedoch nach ihm rufen konnte wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Mario betrat den Raum, ein großes Tablett tragend.

Marco pfiff anerkennend. „Frühstück im Bett? Womit hab ich das verdient?“

„Du lässt mich ja sonst nichts machen“, sagte Mario mit einem Schulterzucken.

Marco hob die Augenbrauen, denn Mario hatte schon lange damit aufgehört, ihm ständig Hilfe anzubieten und verließ sich stattdessen darauf, dass Marco fragte, wenn er etwas brauchte.

„Und ich hab die Schokolade aus deinem Adventskalender gegessen“, gab Mario nach einigen Augenblicken des Zögerns zu und stellte das Tablett neben Marco aufs Bett.

„Aus meinem BVB Adventskalender?“, fragte Marco lachend. „Unverschämtheit! Ernsthaft, ich sollte dich verpfeifen.“

Mario sah ihn einen Moment lang recht verzweifelt an, dann ließ er sich ebenfalls wieder aufs Bett sinken. „Iss lieber.“

„Na gut. Erfährt das Internet eben nichts von deinen neuerlichen Vergehen“, grinste er und griff nach dem Croissant.

 


	4. 4. Dezember

** 4\. Dezember **

_ Bastian Schweinsteiger/Lukas Podolski _

 

„Sind wir da nicht ein wenig zu alt für?“

Bastian musterte Lukas mit unverhohlener Skepsis doch Lukas winkte nur ab. „Kannst ja unten bleiben, wenn du dir Sorgen um deine Gelenke machst, alter Mann“, grinste er.

„Alter Mann?!“ Bastian blies empört die Wangen auf und fing an, den Berg hinauf zu stapfen, seinen Schlitten hinter sich herziehend. „Das wollen wir ja nochmal sehen!“

Lukas lachte. „Empfindlicher alter Mann“, korrigierte er und folgte Bastian, der so tat als hätte er seine Bemerkung nicht gehört, den Hang hinauf.

Oben angekommen stemmte Bastian die Hände in die Hüften und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. „Okay, die Aussicht ist schon nicht schlecht“, gab er anerkennend zu.

Lukas hob die Augenbrauen. „Alter, du lebst hier, nicht ich.“ Demonstrativ ließ er sich auf seinen Schlitten plumpsen und sah zu Bastian hoch. „Wer als erster unten ist?“

„Du bist unverbesserlich“, murmelte Bastian, positionierte seinen Schlitten jedoch neben Lukas und nickte. „Auf drei?“

„Eins“, sagte Lukas.

„Zwei“, sagte Bastian.

„Drei!“, riefen sie gemeinsam und stießen sich ab.

Lukas gewann deutlich früher an Schnelligkeit und so rauschten sie hintereinander den Hang hinab, Schnee aufwirbelnd und laut lachend.

Bis Lukas auf eine Unebenheit traf und leider seinen Schlitten nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er sich das wünschen würde. Er flog von seinem Schlitten und landete atemlos im Pulverschnee.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken streckte Bastian die Beine aus um abzubremsen und drehte sich dann zu Lukas um.

„Alles klar?“

Doch Lukas lachte nur und wischte sich Schnee aus dem Gesicht. „Nichts passiert, nur mein Hintern ist jetzt nass.“

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber nach Hause gehen...“, schlug Bastian vor aber Lukas schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ach Quatsch, ich erkälte mich schon nicht. Los, noch mal!“

Bastian sah ihm einen Moment lang entgeistert hinterher, wie er da seinen Schlitten einfach wieder den Berg hochzog, doch dann lachte er und folgte ihm. Die kindische Ader würden sie beide wohl nie verlieren.

 


	5. 5. Dezember

** 5\. Dezember **

_ Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels _

 

Die Wohnung zu dekorieren war im Advent eine von Mats' Lieblingstraditionen.

Mit Bene artete das ganze jedoch dermaßen aus, dass er spätestens nach einer Stunde ein wenig am verzweifeln war.

Momentan betrachtete er eine verknotete, bunte Lichterkette und sah dann zu seinem Freund. „Die kriegen wir doch niemals auseinander gepfriemelt“, jammerte er.

„Wenn du's nicht probieren willst, kannst du ja die hier nehmen“, sagte Bene und hielt die neue Lichterkette hoch, die er gekauft hatte. Die neue _blaue_ Lichterkette.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die bunte war unser Kompromiss.“

Bene schob die Unterlippe vor. „Bitte bitte?“, fragte er.

„Nein.“ Mats verzog das Gesicht. Fast hätte er Ja gesagt.

Bene seufzte theatralisch. „Na gut.“ Er legt die Box beiseite und nahm Mats die Lichterkette ab. „Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, die paar Knoten zu lösen.“

Es dauerte zwar fast zehn Minuten, aber gemeinsam schafften Sie es dann doch und Mats konnte die bunten Lichter endlich im Fenster befestigen.

Als er von der Trittleiter hinunterstieg legten sich zwei Arme um ihn, doch bevor er sich gegen Bene sinken lassen konnte zog dieser seine Arme wieder zurück – und hatte Mats erfolgreich in seine Lichterkettenfalle tappen lassen. Verwirrt starrte Mats auf die blaue Lichterkette hinunter, die sich nun um seinen Oberkörper schlang.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

Bene grinste. „Wenn ich sie schon nicht aufhängen darf...“, entgegnete er schulterzuckend und fuhr fort, das Kabel um Mats' Körper zu wickeln.

„Beneee“, jammerte Mats, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren sondern ließ es tatenlos über sich ergehen, wie sein Freund ihn fast schon mit der Lichterkette fesselte und diese dann auch noch an das Verlängerungskabel anschloss.

Augenblicklich war Mats von blauem Leuchten umgeben und Bene brach in Lachen aus.

„Perfekt!“, grinste er und zückte sein Handy. Offenbar konnte er jedoch nicht lange genug aufhören zu alchen, um ein scharfes Foto zu schießen, was schließlich auch Mats zum Lachen brachte.

„Willst du mich als Weihnachtsbaum zweckentfremden oder befreist du mich jetzt wieder?“

 


	6. 6. Dezember

** 6\. Dezember  
** _ Steven Gerrard / Xabi Alonso _

 

 

„Die Deutschen haben diese komische Nikolausgeschichte. Thomas hat mir heute vor dem Spiel so einen verrückten Weihnachtsmann aus Schokolade in den Schuh gestellt und ich dachte zuerst, dass er jetzt komplett durchgedreht ist“, jammerte Xabi in sein Handy.

Er hatte sich ja schon an viele Eigenarten der Deutschen gewöhnt – oder eher der Bayern, wie ihm das Internet oft versicherte – aber das setzte dem ganzen jetzt wirklich die Krone auf.

„Wärst du mal besser in Spanien geblieben“, antwortete Steven lachend. „Da weißt du wenigstens mit welchen seltsamen Gepflogenheiten du zu rechnen hast.“

„Ich mag Deutschland ja und die Mannschaft ist toll. Aber neunzig Prozent der Zeit hab ich keine Ahnung, worüber sie reden oder was eigentlich gerade los ist.“ Xabi sah den Schokoweihnachtsmann, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Tisch stand, müde an.

„Armer Kerl“, sagte Steven, klang immer noch mehr amüsiert als mitfühlend. „Vielleicht solltest du doch Deutsch lernen.“

Xabi verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann ein bisschen Deutsch. Naja, zumindest mehr als vor einem halben Jahr. Aber du musst mal Thomas oder Bastian sprechen hören. Ich versteh' kein Wort!“

„Ach komm, du magst Thomas doch.“

„Jeder mag Thomas. Aber er redet so viel!“ Er riss sich von dem Anblick des irgendwie gehässig aussehenden Weihnachtsmanns los und ging zum Kühlschrank.

„Na wie gut, dass ihr Spanier nicht viel redet“, stichelte Steven.

Xabi holte den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und schlug die Tür wieder zu. „Sehr witzig.“

„Sorry“, lachte Steven, dann herrschte für einen kurzen Moment Stille. „Kommst du Weihnachten her?“, fragte er schließlich und Xabi setzte das Glas, aus dem er gerade hatte trinken wollen, wieder ab. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Klar“, sagte er. „Ja, ich würd' mich freuen.“

„Super“, antwortete Steven und klang genauso glücklich, wie Xabi sich fühlte.

Weihnachten in Liverpool. Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohen Nikolaus euch allen ;)


	7. 7. Dezember

** 7\. Dezember **

_ Manuel Neuer/Kevin Großkreutz _

 

Kevin starrte verzweifelt auf den großen Marmeladenfleck auf seinem T-Shirt. „So kann ich doch nicht rausgehen“, jammerte er. „Und mein Flug geht in zwei Stunden!“

Manu musterte ihn einen Moment, dann verschwand er im Schlafzimmer. „Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, Sachen von dir bei mir zu lassen, dann hättest du jetzt was zum wechseln“, rief er.

„Ja, und was wenn ich das ganz spezifische Shirt dann zu Hause anziehen will?“, fragte Kevin und folgte ihm.

„Dann hast du Pech gehabt.“ Manu tauchte aus seinem Schrank wieder auf und gab ihm ein T-Shirt.

Einen Moment lang hielt Kevin es nur entgeistert in der Hand. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte Manu und hob die Augenbrauen. „Weder blau noch rot sondern ein schönes neutrales grau und weiß.“

„Grau mit weißen _Punkten!_ “

Manu verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, das ist aus der H&M Männerabteilung.“

„Da sind trotzdem Punkte drauf“, meckerte Kevin.

„Du trägst doch sonst auch nur so hässliches Zeug, jetzt hab dich nicht so...“

„Ähm, wer hat hier bitte den schlechteren Modegeschmack?“ Kevin musterte das Shirt noch ein paar Sekunden, dann seufzte er, entledigte sich des dreckigen Shirts und zog das neue an. „Zufrieden?“

Doch Manu sah ihn gar nicht an sondern war schon wieder halb in seinem Schrank verschwunden und kam dann wieder ans Tageslicht. Mit dem hässlichsten Weihnachtspullover, den Kevin je gesehen hatte.

„Du bist in deinem blöden Borussen Pulli hier angekommen und ich hatte schon Angst, dass dich jemand umbringt“, erklärte Manu.

Kevin konnte schon gar nicht mehr protestieren sondern griff nach dem Pulli. „Du willst mich ruinieren“, murmelte er, während er es sich über den Kopf zog. Dann besah er sich in dem Spiegel an der Schranktür. „Wow, schlimmer geht’s ja echt nicht mehr.“

Manu schlang seine Arme um Kevin und legte sein Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Mein hässliches Entlein.“

„Entschuldige mal“, entrüstete sich Kevin und wand sich aus seinen Armen. „Ich bin ein Schwan!“

Manu fing an zu lachen. „Das glaubst aber auch nur du.“

 


	8. 8. Dezember

**8\. Dezember  
** _Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos_

  
  


Iker mochte Schnee. Wirklich.

Aber nicht wenn er dichtes Schneetreiben beim Training ertragen musste.

Und vor allem nicht, wenn ihm jemand was von dem weißen Zeug hinten in die Jacke stopfte. Schnauben wirbelte er herum, um den Schuldigen ausfindig zu machen und sah sich einem lachenden Sergio gegenüber.

„Du...!“ Ihm fiel nicht mal eine passende Beleidigung ein, also bückte er sich stattdessen, um etwas Schnee aufzuklauben, während Sergio schon lachend davonstob. Ikers Schneeball traf ihn trotzdem mitten in den Rücken.

„Oh, machen wir jetzt eine Schneeballschlacht?“, fragte James begeistert doch Cris griff nach seinem Ärmel und zog ihn eilig weg.

Besagte Schneeballschlacht fand nämlich nur zwischen Sergio und Iker statt und jeder, der sich hätte einmischen wollen, wäre nur zu Schaden gekommen.

Iker setzte Sergio nach, der ums Tor herumgerannt war und sich nun lachend am Pfosten festhielt. „Komm sofort her!“, verlangte Iker doch Sergio winkte nur ab.

„Nee, du willst mich ja nur einseifen.“

„Das hast du auch verdient!“

„Iker, bitte“, Sergio hob die Hände, „ich tu's nie wieder!“

Darauf hatte Iker nur gewartet. Er lief direkt auf Sergio zu, rannte ihn um und sie landeten gemeinsam im Schnee. „Das“, er klatschte ihm eine große Portion Schnee ins Gesicht, „sagst du“, er rieb ihm ein paar Mal damit über die Nase, „jedes Mal.“ Er tätschelte seine Wange und grinste.

Sergio schmollte. „Aber du liebst mich trotzdem.“

„Da hast du leider Recht.“

 


	9. 9. Dezember

** 9\. Dezember **

_ Manuel Neuer/Thomas Müller _

 

„Manu, mir ist kalt.“ Thomas schmiegte sich an Manuels Rücken und drückte seine Nase gegen sein Schulterblatt.

Manuel seufzte. „Du hast zwei Jacken an.“

„Mir ist trotzdem kalt“, jammert Thomas und Manuel verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm schon, du Frostbeule, es sind nur noch zehn Minuten oder so“, sagte er.

„Zehn Minuten zu viel“, nuschelte Thomas.

Basti winkte Manuel vom anderen Ende des Felds zu und deutete fragen auf Thomas doch Manuel machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und tat dann so, als würde er selber frieren. Basti lachte und drehte sich wieder um.

„Nachher kriegst du einen Tee und dann wirst du jetzt wieder warm.“

Thomas machte nur einen undefinierbaren laut und wollte sich partout nicht von Manuel lösen.

„Wie bist du bloß Fußballprofi geworden?“, fragte er müde.

„Hab mich hoch geschlafen“, sagte Thomas.

„Alter!“, motzte David, der gerade an ihnen vorbeilief. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht wissen müssen.“

„Also ich find's interessant“, grinste Mario.

Manuel versuchte den Fuß auszustrecken und Mario zu Fall zu bringen doch der war schon zwei Meter weiter und Manuels Bewegungsfreiheit wurde von dem Klammeräffchen an seinem Rücken eingeschränkt.

„Wenn du dich bewegen würdest, wäre dir vielleicht auch nicht kalt“, schlug er resigniert vor.

„Mhmm, nein“, sagte Thomas. „Du bist schön warm.“

Manuel seufzte erneut. „Wie gut, dass bald Winterpause ist...“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran :/ Aber irgendwie gefällt's mir nicht so...  
> Ich geh dann mal weiter CL gucken ;)


	10. 10. Dezember

**10\. Dezember  
** _Neven Subotic/Marcel Schmelzer_

  
  


Marcel schob die Unterlippe vor und Neven verfluchte ihn. „Bitte?“

Neven verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, ich geh nicht mit dir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Ich war gestern Kapitän“, sagte Marcel und stupste Neven mit dem Finger gegen den Oberarm. „Ich hab mir 'ne Belohnung verdient.“

Neven hob die Augenbrauen und griff nach Marcels Hand, weil ihn das Gestupse nervte. „War Kapitän sein nicht genug Belohnung?“

„Schon“, sagte Marcel. „Aber ich will trotzdem, dass du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehst.“

„Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig, weißt du das?“, fragte Neven.

„Und du bist ein Spielverderber.“

Neven verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich will nur nicht in der Kälte zwischen zehntausend anderen Menschen rumlaufen und dumm angepampt werden.“ Entgegen seiner Worte verschränkte er ihre Finger miteinander.

„Aber Neveeen“, jammerte Marcel. „Wir kriegen ja nicht mal richtigen Schnee. Da will ich wenigstens auf den Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Wer sagt, dass wir keinen Schnee kriegen?“ Neven ließ den Blick kurz zum Fenster wandern. Okay, der momentane Schneeregen war nicht sonderlich verheißungsvoll, aber für einen Besuch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt war es auch echt nicht das richtige Wetter.

„Es soll doch am Wochenende wieder warm werden und alles. Bitte Neven.“ Marcel sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Neven knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Von mir aus, bevor du jetzt noch anfängst zu heulen. Aber nur, wenn ich Glühwein kriege!“

 


	11. 11. Dezember

**11\. Dezember  
** _Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos  
_ _( & Cristiano Ronaldo/James Rodriguez)_

 

Das Telefon klingelte und Iker griff mit einem Seufzen nach dem Hörer und nahm ab. „Cris“, sagte er nach einem Blick aufs Display. „Was gibt’s?“ Sergio neben ihm lachte leise.

„Du musst mir helfen!“, ertönte Cristianos verzweifelte Stimme.

Iker setzte sich augenblicklich ein wenig gerader hin. „Was ist passiert?“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich James zu Weihnachten schenken soll.“

„Cristiano“, sagte Iker und verzog das Gesicht. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so.“

Sergio hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Iker verdrehte die Augen. Dann stellte er den Lautsprecher an.

„Ich kann jetzt keine Rücksicht auf dein altes, schwaches Herz nehmen. Ich brauche ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Sofort.“

„Es sind noch fast zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten“, sagte Iker genervt.

„Ja, aber meine Freizeit ist knapp bemessen“, gab Cristiano zurück und da konnte Iker ihm nicht widersprechen. „Und mir fällt nichts ein außer Uhren und Socken.“

„Bist du bescheuert?“, schaltete sich Sergio ein. „Niemand mag Socken zu Weihnachten!“

Iker konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Ach, wie schön, du bist auch da“, sagte Cristiano. „Helft ihr mir jetzt oder nicht? Dann ruf ich nämlich Marcelo an.“

„Wie wär's mit 'nem Auto?“, fragte Sergio.

Iker sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu groß gedacht?“

„Stimmt auch wieder. Ein Terrarium für seine Insektensammlung?“

„Hast du auch was vernünftiges beizutragen?“, schimpfte Cristiano vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ein Pferd?“

„SERGIO!“, entrüsteten sich Iker und Cristiano gleichzeitig.

Sergio grinste nur und ließ sich in die Couch zurückfallen. Cristiano hatte aufgelegt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Inspiration kam von der [Geschenkidee.de Werbung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7Nhfh5f8QY)


	12. 12. Dezember

**12\. Dezember**

_Manuel Neuer/Christoph Kramer_

 

Manuel lag auf der Couch, fast schon am Einschlafen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Eigentlich erwartete er niemanden mehr. Neugierig tappte er zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte er entgeistert. Vor ihm stand Christoph.

Christoph lächelte verlegen. „Ich dachte, ich könnte mal vorbei kommen...“

„Mal vorbeikommen?“, echote Manuel. „Du wohnst 600 Kilometer weit weg und hast dieses Wochenende ein Spiel.“

„Freust du dich nicht?“, fragte Christoph, offensichtlich so enttäuscht, dass Manuel sich gleich schlecht fühlte.

Automatisch öffnete er die Tür weiter. „Doch, natürlich“, sagte er. „Komm rein.“

Das verhaltene Lächeln kehrte auf Christophs Gesicht zurück und er trat an Manuel vorbei in den Flur, während Manuel die Wohnungstür schloss.

Chris trat verhalten auf Manuel zu, doch Manuel schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen in einem großen Schritt und zog Chris in seine Arme. „Ich freu mich wirklich, dass du hier bist“, murmelte er in Christophs Haare. „Du hast mich nur überrascht.“

„Das war auch Sinn der Sache“, sagte Chris. „Wir spielen doch erst übermorgen. Also dachte ich, ich nehm das Risiko auf mich.“

„Gute Entscheidung“, sagte Manuel und ließ Chris langsam los.

Chris zog sich Mütze und Jacke aus und zuckte die Achseln. „Sonst hätte ich dich ja bis Silvester nicht gesehen.“

Manuel nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Aber jetzt bist du ja hier.“

 


	13. 13. Dezember

**13\. Dezember**

_Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger_

 

Philipp klingelte schon seit fünf Minuten bei Bastian Sturm. Sie hatten seit der Weihnachtsfeier, auf der sie sich wegen irgendeiner Lappalie gestritten hatten, an die Philipp sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und er war es leid.

Er hatte mehrmals versucht, Bastian zu erreichen aber die Funkstille war undurchdringlich gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn er hätte trainieren können, aber das eine Mail, als er mit seinen Krücken beim Training aufgetaucht war, hatten die anderen ihn so belagert, dass er gar nicht zu Bastian durchgekommen war.

Also stand er hier nun vor seiner Wohnung und drückte immer wieder auf die Klingel. Er wusste genau, dass Bastian zu Hause war und irgendwann musste er ihn ja hineinlassen. Philipp konnte definitiv hartnäckig sein.

„Hau ab“, ertönte es schließlich gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür und Philipp verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ja, klar.

„Mach die Tür auf oder ich tret sie dir ein“, drohte er.

Hohles Lachen. „Mit dem kaputten Fuß?“

„Ich meins ernst, Basti!“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, doch dann klickte es und die Tür schwang auf.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Bastian.

„Was denkst du denn?“, schnaubte Philipp und schob sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. „Mit dir reden, natürlich!“

„Und was, wenn ich nicht reden will?“

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Aber ich hab keine Lust mehr. Du sagst mir jetzt, was los ist“, verlangte Philipp.

Bastian verschränkte die Arme. „Nein“, sagte er.

„Bastian“, sagte Philipp warnend.

Etwas veränderte sich in Bastians Blick und Philipp blieb abwartend stehen. Schließlich seufzte Bastian. „Mir gefällt's immer noch nicht“, sagte er.

„Was gefällt dir nicht?“

Bastian sah zur Seite. „... dass du gehst.“

Philipp seufzte und verlagerte sein Gewicht mehr auf seine Krücken. „Basti“, sagte er ruhig. „Da haben wir doch schon drüber geredet.“

„Ja“, murmelte Bastian. „Und ich kann's nicht ändern. Es war deine Entscheidung, aus der Nationalmannschaft auszutreten, ich versteh's ja. Aber mir gefällt's nicht. Und ich wollte erst damit klar kommen... bevor ich dich die ganze Zeit anschnauze oder so.“

Philipp hob die Augenbrauen. „Das Schweigen war nicht viel besser.“

„Sorry“, meinte Bastian mit einem schrägen Lächeln.

„Mach's nicht nochmal“, sagte Philipp.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute mal wieder etwas später... Mir ist nichts eingefallen und dann war ich Eislaufen :)  
> Vielen Dank an Steffi für die Idee, auch wenn ich nur die Hälfte verwurstet hab. Vielleicht kommt der Rest wann anders. :P


	14. 14. Dezember

**14\. Dezember  
** _Kevin Großkreutz/Marco Reus_

 

Kevin hatte extra Marco eingeladen, um den Baum gemeinsam zu schmücken. Klar hatte das länger gedauert als sonst, aber Marco hatte sich vorher so gefreut, dass Kevin es ihm einfach nicht hatte abschlagen können.

Nun standen sie in der Küche und kochten. Versuchten es eher, aber bei Nudeln konnte man ja eigentlich gar nichts falsch machen. Obwohl Kevin sich nicht sicher war, ob da wirklich so viel Salz rein musste.

„Was riecht hier eigentlich so komisch?“, fragte Marco plötzlich und schnüffelte übertrieben.

Kevin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich riech' nichts“, sagte er.

Marco warf einen Blick in den Topf. „Die Nudeln sind's nicht, außer das Wasser brennt jetzt an oder so.“

„Ich riech' wirklich-“, Kevin unterbrach sich, weil auch ihm der Geruch jetzt in die Nase kroch. Es roch nicht nur angebrannt. Es roch definitiv nach _Rauch_.

Sie sahen sich panisch an. „Der Baum!“, riefen sie gleichzeitig und stürmten aus dem Raum.

Und wirklich, im Wohnzimmer brannten schon ein paar Äste das Baums und diese waren gefährlich nahe an Kevins Vorhängen.

„Hast du 'nen Feuerlöscher?“, rief Marco ihm zu und für einen Moment war alles, was Kevin einfiel, dass er einen im Auto hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nach Lennys letzten Eskapaden einen in der Küche verstaut hatte und rannte dorthin zurück.

Dreißig Sekunden später war er wieder im Wohnzimmer und löschte das Feuer, das Marco gerade versucht hatte, mit einer Decke zu ersticken.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich danach an.

„Ich glaub das mit den echten Kerzen überlegen wir uns nochmal“, sagte Marco schließlich. Kevin nickte bloß und öffnete das Fenster.

 


	15. 15. Dezember

**15\. Dezember**

_Bastian Schweinsteiger/Lukas Podolski_

 

„Ihr braucht mich _wofür_?“, fragte Bastian entgeistert.

Lukas lächelte nervös. „Für's Krippenspiel“, wiederholte er.

Bastian atmete tief durch. „Und ich soll was spielen?“

„Einen Engel“, sagte Lukas.

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?“, wollte Bastian wissen. Er war jetzt beim besten Willen kein Engel und das war ein Krippenspiel. Von Kindern, für Kinder, mit Kindern. Oder so.

Lukas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm schon, die Knirpse freuen sich, wenn du da auftauchst.“

„Du meinst, _Louis_ freut sich“, korrigierte Bastian und Lukas lachte.

„Ja, der auch.“

Bastian seufzte. „Von mir aus. Muss ich auch Flügel tragen?“

„Jap“, Lukas nickte grinsend und Bastian verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab's befürchtet...“

Er folgte Lukas ins Schlafzimmer wo ernsthaft ein paar Flügel auf dem Bett lagen. Problematisch war nur, dass diese viel zu klein zu sein schienen.

„Das sind Kinderflügel, du Genie.“

 


	16. 16. Dezember

**16\. Dezember**

_Mats Hummels/Neven Subotic_

 

Grippe zu haben war scheiße. Grippe vor dem letzten Heimspiel vor der Winterpause war noch beschissener.

Mats lag auf der Couch und war zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen, bis Neven nach Hause gekommen war und ihm Essen gemacht hatte.

Momentan war er aber in der Küche, während Mats lustlos durch die Fernsehsender zappte. Die Nachrichten hatte er schon oft genug gesehen heute um zu wissen, dass mal wieder nur entweder schreckliche und beziehungsweise oder schlechte Sachen geschahen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm die Fernbedienung aus der weggenommen und dafür eine Tasse in die Hände gedrückt. Tee. Neven hatte Tee gemacht.

„So“, sagte er bestimmt. „Und anstatt dass du dich jetzt noch dreimal durch alle 147 Sender klickst, gucken wir lieber 'ne DVD.“

Mats schwante schon böses, als Neven zu ihrem DVD Regal ging. „Neven, nein...“, fing er an zu protestieren doch Neven hatte schon gefunden, was er suchte.

„Neven doch!“, grinste er, _Der Grinch_ hochhaltend.

Mats seufzte nur und sah zu, wie Neven die DVD einlegte und dann zur Couch hinüber kam. „Rück mal ein Stück“, verlangte er.

„Du steckst dich noch an“, sagte Mats schwach doch Neven winkte nur ab.

„Quatsch“, sagte er und schob Mats Beine beiseite. Dann ließ er sich einfach auf der Couch nieder. „Ich bin praktisch immun.“

Mats hustete. „Ja, klar...“

Neven sah ihn einfach nur kurz an und drückte dann auf der Fernbedienung auf Play. „Hab dich nicht so.“

Und natürlich dauerte es keine fünf Minuten bis Mats aufgab und sich an Neven kuschelte. Warum musste er auch immer Recht haben?

 


	17. 17. Dezember

**17\. Dezember  
** _Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter_

 

„Meine Hände sind kalt“, beschwerte sich Erik nun schon zum zweiten Mal und versuchte, seine durchgefrorenen Finger noch tiefer in seine Jackentaschen zu schieben.

Matthias sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Hast du schon wieder deine Handschuhe vergessen?“

„Vielleicht...“, murmelte Erik und senkte den Kopf.

Matthias lachte. „Gib her, du Frostbeule.“

Erik sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?“

„Deine Hände“, erklärte Matthias mit einem Seufzen. „Meine sind warm.“ Wie zur Bestätigung zog er seine Handschuhe aus.

Erik schien misstrauisch, zog seine Hände aber aus seinen Taschen. Mehr tat er aber auch nicht und Matthias musste grinsen.

„Gib schon her“, sagte er und griff nach Eriks Händen.

Auf Eriks anderer Seite auf der Bank hob Nuri die Augenbrauen doch Matthias zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie muss man sich ja warm halten, wenn man nicht eingewechselt wird“, erklärte er.

„Wie zur Hölle hast du so warme Hände?“, wollte Erik wissen, dessen rechte Hand nun von Matthias' umschlossen wurde.

Matthias grinste. „Gute Durchblutung und Handschuhe“, sagte er.

„Sehr witzig“, maulte Erik.

 


	18. 18. Dezember

**18\. Dezember  
** _Lukas Podolski, Per Mertesacker & Mesut Özil_

 

Per und Lukas hatten Mesut aus dem Haus geschleift. Angeblich, weil er sich nicht genug blicken ließ und sie ihn vermissten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, um ihn zu quälen.

Nun standen sie in seinem Garten und Mesut beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Lukas Augen beim Anblick des unberührten Schnees aufleuchteten. Das konnte nicht gut enden.

„Per“, fing er an, doch Per hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Chance“, sagte er. „Du kannst dich da nicht rausreden.“

„Aber-“

„Kein aber“, mischte sich Lukas ein. „Wir bauen jetzt einen Schneemann.“

Dann bückte er sich und fing an, Schneebälle zu formen. Mesut wollte nicht wissen, was damit passieren würde, wenn er sich weiterhin weigerte. Also seufzte er und fing an, ihnen zu helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Schneeman Form annahm. Aber irgendetwas fehlte.

„Ne Mütze“, sagte Lukas überzeugt und setzte dem Ungetüm direkt seine eigene Bommelmütze auf.

„Du willst ja nur Werbung machen“, warf Per ihm vor. „Was ihm fehlt, ist ein Schal.“ Prompt wanderte sein Schal an den Schneemann.

Mesut konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ich weiß, was er braucht“, sagte er und lief schnell zum Haus zurück.

Mit einem Fußball unter dem Arm kam er zwei Minuten später wieder in den Garten und platzierte ihn passgenau vor dem Schneemann. „So, jetzt stimmts.“

„Und du wolltest keinen Schneemann bauen“, sagte Per lachend, während Lukas ein Foto von ihrer Kreation machte.

 


	19. 19. Dezember

**19\. Dezember  
** _Iker Casillas / Sergio Ramos_

 

Sergio hörte nicht auf Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Und Iker hatte Nerven aus Stahl. Aber irgendwann wurde es wirklich zu viel.

„Du hättest einem Chor beitreten müssen, keiner Fußballmannschaft“, murmelte er, als er nach Hause kam und Sergio ihn schon singend begrüßte.

„Sei nicht so grantig, es ist Weihnachten!“, verteidigte sich Sergio.

Iker seufzte. „Es ist der 19. Dezember, Sese.“

„Siehst du, fast Weihnachten.“ Er lachte und verschwand in der Küche und Iker ließ sich mit einem weiteren Seufzen auf die Couch fallen.

Fünf Minuten später kam Sergio wieder, ganz offensichtlich etwas mit beiden Händen hinter seinem Rücken versteckend. „Okay, Friedensangebot“, sagte er.

„Zeig her“, sagte Iker und musste lächeln.

„Ich hab Kekse gebacken!“, verkündete Sergio und präsentierte ihm stolz den Teller.

Iker nickte anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht“, sagte er. „Jetzt musst du nur noch aufhören zu singen.“

„Aber nur, weil du's bist.“

 


	20. 20. Dezember

**20\. Dezember  
** _Manuel Neuer/Kevin Großkreutz_

  
  


Kevins Laune war im Keller. Genau wie seine Mannschaft. Und er hatte überhaupt keinen Bock auf irgendwas. Schon gar nicht auf Weihnachten.

Als er nun alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer auf dem Bett lag und plötzlich sein Handy klingelte, war er versucht, es einfach zu ignorieren. Vorallem weil es Manu war. Der wollte sich doch eh nur wieder über sie lustig machen.

Schließlich ging er doch ran. Vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens seinen Frust an Manu auslassen.

“Was gibt’s”, fragte er.

“Hey”, kam es unerwartet sanft zurück. “Wie geht’s dir?”

“Wunderbar”, sagte Kevin, seine Stimme nur so triefend vor Sarkasmus. “Könnte nicht besser sein. Ich bin begeistert vom Tabellenplatz, auf dem wir überwintern.”

Ein Seufzen. “Kevin…”

“Wie soll’s mir schon gehen?”, giftete Kevin. “Was willst du überhaupt?!”

“Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich schon früher in die Winterpause gefahren bin.”

Kevin schnaubte empört und hätte am liebsten sein Handy an die Wand geworfen. Oder noch besser gleich Manu selbst. War ja super, dass er heute schon in Gelsenkirchen war. Das machte Kevins Leben auch nicht besser.

“Toll”, murmelte er tonlos.

“Ich hab dir nicht gesagt, wo ich hingefahren bin”, sagte Manu.

“Ich will’s überhaupt nicht wissen”, sagte Kevin wütend. “Ist mir egal, ob du in München oder Gelsenkirchen oder Barcelona bist.”

Zu Kevins Verdruss lachte Manu am anderen Ende der Leitung nur leise. “Mach mal die Tür auf, du Knalltüte.”

Okay, jetzt war er komplett durchgedreht. Kevin rutschte genervt vom Bett und ging zur Tür hinüber. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er sie auf und... starrte direkt in Manus Gesicht.

„Du Arschloch“, sagte er, konnte jedoch ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern.

Manu grinste. „Ich leg' jetzt auf.“

 


	21. 21. Dezember

**21\. Dezember  
** _Martin Skrtel/Daniel Agger_

  
  


Martins Kopf dröhnte und sein Handy klingelte. Ein Fuß auf den Hinterkopf und mehrere Kopfbälle waren definitiv keine gute Kombination.

Er fuhr sich stöhnend mit einer Hand über die Stirn und tastete mit der anderen nach dem Telefon mit dem nervigen Klingelton. Er wusste genau, wem er diesen Song zugeordnet hatte und das war vermutlich die einzige Person, mit der er gerade reden wollte.

„'lo?“, sagte er heiser.

„Ich setz mich in den nächsten Flieger und brech' ihm beide Füße“, sagte Daniel statt einer Begrüßung.

Martin musste grinsen. „Einer reicht.“

„Wie geht’s deinem Kopf?“, fragte Daniel und Martin fasste sich automatisch an den Hinterkopf.

„Ich hab 'nen Dickschädel“, sagte er, „das weißt du doch.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich hätt' dich und deine kalten Hände trotzdem hier, weil Stollen im Kopf echt _scheiße_ wehtun.“

„Ich könnte auch mit dem Auto fahren“, überlegte Daniel.

„Und fünfzehn Stunden durch fünf Länder fahren? Bleib lieber beim Flugzeug.“ Martin konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Daniel jetzt wirklich gern sehen würde, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben, was man wollte. Auch nicht als Fußballer.

Daniel seufzte. „Dann musst du eben noch ein paar Tage auf mich warten.“

„Und du auf deine Rache“, sagte Martin.

„Kannst Giroud ja schon mal vorwarnen. Vielleicht rennt er dann weg.“

„Nee, dann musst du _ihn_ durch fünf Länder jagen, das will ich auch nicht.“ Auch wenn die Vorstellung wirklich amüsant war.

„Auch wieder wahr“, sagte Daniel.

Martin rieb sich abwesend die Schläfe. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er heute schlafen sollte.

„Martin?“, durchbrach Daniel ihre Stille.

„Hmm?“

„Ich vermiss dich wirklich.“

„Ich dich auch“, sagte Daniel.

 


	22. 22. Dezember

**22\. Dezember  
** _Kevin Großkreutz/Manuel Neuer/Christoph Kramer_

 

„Man, ihr seid echt nervig“, grummelte Manuel und trat nach Christophs Bein, erwischte ihn aber nicht, weil dieser einfach beiseite trat. „Ich bin müde und will einfach nur sinnlos fernsehen und ihr wollt den Baum schmücken. _Jetzt_?“

„Entschuldige mal, wer war hier gestern die Ehre der Nationalmannschaft verteidigen?“, fragte Christoph, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Manuel sah zu ihm hoch und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Irgendwer musste es ja machen“, kam es von Kevin, der hinter dem Sofa auftauchte und Manuel mit der Lichterkettenverpackung auf den Kopf schlug.

Christoph nickte und nahm Kevin die Lichterkette ab. „Genau! Nur weil du alter Mann zu faul bist.“

„Bleib' halt liegen, wir schmücken den Baum schon... farblich passend“, grinste Kevin.

Manuel stöhnte. „Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass ihre euch gegen mich verschworen habt?“

„Wenn du uns halt das ganze Jahr alleine lässt“, meinte Christoph und warf Lametta nach ihm, das in Manuels Haaren hängen blieb.

„Ist ja schon gut!“ Manuel stand auf und griff sich eine der Weihnachtsbaumkugeln, um sie an den Baum zu hängen. Warum hatte er nur eingewilligt Weihnachten mit Christoph und Kevin zu feiern?

Kevin zupfte ihm das Lametta vom Kopf. „Er lebt ja doch!“, rief er erfreut und Christoph gab Manuel einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er sich wieder der Lichterkette zuwendete. Ach ja, deswegen.

 


	23. 23. Dezember

**23\. Dezember  
** _Manuel Neuer/Kevin Großkreutz_

  
  


Kevin fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

„Scheiße“, sagte er und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter.

„Hmm?“, kam es von der anderen Seite des Betts und Manu richtete sich mit müdem Blick auf, als das Licht angeschaltet wurde.

Kevin sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich hab's verkackt.“

„Was?“ Manu blinzelte.

„Ich hab Messi durchgelassen“, sagte Kevin und nun starrte Manu ihn erst recht an, als wäre er komplett verrückt geworden. „Und dann ist Argentinien Weltmeister geworden.“

„Kevin“, sagte Manu leise. „Du hast im Finale gar nicht gespielt. Mario hat das entscheidende Tor gemacht. Alles ist gut.“

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so war es nicht gewesen. „Aber Messi...“

„Messi hatte keine Chance. Ich war auch da, ich versprech's dir“, sagte Manu. „Du hast schlecht geträumt, das ist alles.“

„Oh“

Manu lachte und strich über seinen Arm. „Ja, oh. Wir sind Weltmeister, okay? Mit viertem Stern und allem. Lass uns weiter schlafen.“

Und Kevin ließ sich von ihm zurück auf's Bett ziehen.

 


	24. 24. Dezember

**24\. Dezember  
** _gesamte Deutsche Nationalmannschaft_

 

Christoph kippelte mit seinem Stuhl, bis Basti vorbeikam und ihn leicht schubste, sodass er wieder auf allen vier Beinen stand.

„Du brauchst deinen Kopf noch“, sagte er und Christoph verdrehte die Augen.

Ihm gegenüber zog Julian eine Grimasse und sowohl Christoph als auch Basti mussten lachen.

Wer genau die Idee gehabt hatte, eine Weihnachtsfeier für die Nationalmannschaft zu veranstalten, wusste Christoph nicht mehr, aber er glaubte, dass es Manu und Thomas gewesen waren.

„Irgendwas fehlt“, sagte Erik, der neben Julian saß und sah sich ein wenig verloren um.

„Meinst du nicht vielleicht eher irgendwer fehlt?“, fragte Lukas von drei Plätzen weiter, wo sich Basti nun ebenfalls wieder niedergelassen hatte.

„Oh“, machte Erik. „Hat niemand Miro, Per und Philipp eingeladen?“

Christoph runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Aber die sind doch auch Weltmeister!“

Lukas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber sie wollten trotzdem nicht kommen.“

„Vielleicht konnten sie uns einfach nicht mehr ertragen!“, rief Kevin, praktisch vom anderen Ende des Tisches und erntete kollektives Stöhnen.

„Verständlich“, ließ sich Manu hören, „ich kann dich auch nicht mehr ertragen.“

Daraufhin drohte Kevin Manu mit seiner Gabel und Sami vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wer kann wen nicht mehr ertragen?“, fragte eine Stimme von der Tür und alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Eingang zu.

Kevin ließ seine Gabel fallen und Lukas stieß einen Freudenlaut aus. „Per!“

Hinter Per tauchten nun auch Miro und Philipp auf und zwei Sekunden später waren alle Anwesenden auf den Beinen, um die Neuankömmlinge gebührend zu begrüßen.

„Wir konnten euch doch nicht alleine Weihnachten ruinieren lassen“, grinste Per.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten euch allen! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)


End file.
